


Romeo and Juliet

by Tfpfangirl13



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Post-War, Quintessons - Freeform, Segregation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tfpfangirl13/pseuds/Tfpfangirl13
Summary: It's several millennia after the war between the Autobots and Decepticons cane to an end. Megatron is Lord High Protector but Decepticons are treated the same as before the war. One evening the son of the Prime and the daughter of the Lord High Protector meet, and love ensues.





	1. Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction on Archive of Our Own. I own nothing but the OC's, and I hope you enjoy!!

'Jeopardy pov.'  
"We shouldn't be here! Autobot-Decepticon raves have a 67.99999 percent chance of being busted by the enforcers and Decepticons have a 99.99999 percent chance of being blamed for them. And besides that, if Starscream and Megatron figure out I brought their sparkling here I'm so dead." Neurokill panics. I put a servo on his shoulder and smile down at him.

"Chill. Besides, Soundwave wouldn't let them kill his favorite creation." I say as we walk to the bar. A mech with red eyes hands us two energon cubes and salutes us. I nod and we turn back to the crowd.

"Don't tell Razorbeak that! My sister gets so jealous." He whines.

"Well at least no Autobot will recognize me, my plating is white and purple so it's not like I look like my creators." I mumble as I sip my cube. 

"That DJ is so handsome." Neurokill sighs dreamily. The DJ is a short mech with yellow and silver plating and he has points on his helm. It's almost like he has elf ears like humans obsess over.

"He's okay. I think the mech next to the booth is cute though." I say tilting my head at a tall mech with blue, orange, and white plating.

"Too bad they're Autobots." Neurokill sighs.

"Yeah...come on." I tell him before grabbing his servo and dragging him closer to the DJ booth. 

"What are you doing?!" He hisses.

"The DJ always takes a break after two hours, so he'll be done in a few ticks. I am getting you your dream mech." I tell him stubbornly. I pull out a small can of temporary neon green paint and dip a claw in it before smearing some under his optics. I look him up and down before adding some highlights to his frame.

"I'm doing you a favor. No one's had an all black paint scheme since the war." I tell him. He nods nervously and starts tapping his pedes. I laugh and start to dance. Neurokill looks around before starting to dance too.

"There's my best friend, I was wondering where you were!" I shout as we dance together. I watch the DJ relinquish the booth to someone else and walk down the steps. Right as he passes us I shove Neurokill and he falls into him. The silver and yellow mech helps him up and I walk closer to them.

"Neurokill are you okay? That Autobot totally shoved you into him." I say as I pretend to be concerned.

"I'm fine Jeopardy" He mutters as the yellow and silver mech looks him over.

"We'll that's a relief, hate for such a pretty face to get messed up. My names Wasp." Wasp says.

"Wasp are you okay?" Oh slag it's the tall dreambot.

"I'm fine Requiem. I was just helping Neurokill here." Wasp purrs. I smirk as Neurokill gets all flustered. 

"How about we let Neurokill thank Wasp and I can buy you a cube Requiem." I suggest. Wasp gives me a smile before dragging Neurokill to the VIP section.

"I guess some energon sounds good." Requiem tells me with a smile. Oh Primus he's hot. We go back to the bar and a couple mechs give us weird looks. Even though Autobot-Decepticon raves promote faction mixing no one really does it. The bartender gives me a look and I nod.

"What's that about?" Requiem asks. 

"He's making sure I'm okay. Decepticon femmes have a 39% higher chance of being kidnapped than Autobot femmes." I tell him as I take two cubes of high grade from the bartender. I hand one to Requiem and he sips it. 

"So your plating. Interesting color for a Decepticon." He ponders as he looks me up and down. 

"If you say I'm not like other Decepticons I think I'll purge." I snicker. He laughs and I smile up at him. I love tall mechs but most mechs are around my height or shorter.

"I see you hate cliches almost as much as I do." He says back.

"Oh don't get me started on cliches!" I chortle. This is gonna be a good night.

*2 hours later*

"They're a cute couple." I mumble to Requiem as Neurokill uses his data cables to help Wasp on the DJ stand.

"Definitely. We should-" He's cut off by sirens going off. Enforcers. Everyone stays still for a moment before running in different directions. Even though they don't get along any Decepticon with a flight mode is lifting Autobots out of the huge chasm the rave is set up in. I transform and hover close to Requiem

"Grab on!" I shout. 

"But Wasp-"

"Neurokill has him!" I shout. He grabs onto my jet form and I take off. I fly straight up and drop him on the cliff edge.

"Can you make it from here?" I ask. Neurokill drops Wasp beside Requiem and they nod.

"I sent you my comm frequency, talk to you later!" I shout.

"Wait! I wasn't completely honest before. My full title is Requiem Prime!" He shouts. I almost fall out of the air.

"My full title is Jeopardy, Future Lord High Protector." I tell him. Wasp looks between us with wide optics.

"Does this change anything?" Requiem asks desperately.

"No!" I answer before taking off.

"Oh dear god. If that was Requiem Prime then...Wasp is the Wasp! I'm dating the creation of Bumblebee and Knockout!" Neurokill panics.

"I'm in love with the creation of my father's greatest enemy." I whisper.

"Well yeah, but they're not enemies anymore." Neurokill says. I groan and look at our surroundings.

"We're almost to the Kaon Captitol Building, if someone spots us we'll just say I had another nightmare and you took me on a flight." I tell him.

"Alright." He agrees.

"Wasp probably figured out who you are by now" I tell him quietly.

"I know." He whispers.

"Who knows, mabye he'll still like you. Requiem seemed pretty desperate for me to be okay with him being a Prime." I comfort him.

"Okay." He replies as we land. We transform and I groan when I see Skywarp and Thundercracker.

"Where were you?" Thundercracker asks.

"Hello uncle. I had another nightmare so I made Neurokill go on a flight with me." I lie.

"Tell us next time please. We were worried. And your Sire wishes to see you." Uncle Warp says.

"But the sun just rose." I complain.

"Then it's a good thing you're awake." Uncle Thunder says with a smile. I sigh and wave bye to Neurokill as we part ways. I pass several heavily armed guards and I look at them in confusion. I enter the war chambers and fight back a gasp. Optimus Prime.

"Sire. Lord Prime." I greet them as I bow.

"Jeopardy. Cybertron is in a state of emergency and you were on a flight." Sire reprimands.

"Apologies. I had...personal things to attend to." I say as I eye the Prime. Sire nods and turns to the large map of Cybertron.

"A Quintesson ship landed in the outskirts of Praxus several hours ago. You are to take a squad of Decepticons and Autobots and determine the threat level." Sire instructs. I nod and bow once more.

"Who will be sharing my command?" I ask as I turn to leave.

"My creation, Requiem Prime." Ah the Prime speaks. Wait. REQUIEM. 

"As you wish." I say before the doors close. A group of Decepticons surround me and I nod.

"Good you're all ready. Meet at the launch bay in 60 ticks, we'll be taking ships for the Autobots. And I want no fighting with them. Am I clear?" I ask. They nod and salute before marching off. I sigh and walk towards the weapons vault. If you can call it that. Even the Lord High Protector is only allowed so much because he's a Decepticon. I grab two small guns and put them in compartments in my leg struts before grabbing two electric whips. Sire doesn't understand why I don't use a sword like him, but Carrier drilled it into me that cunning is better than brute force. I head to the launch bay and wince when I hear Carrier shrieking. 

"You're sending our sparkling where?!" Sire claims he's not afraid of him but he's throwing me a pleading look.

"Carrier please. I'm almost out of my last adolescent frame and then I'll be fully matured. If you let me go on this I promise we can spend more time together when I get back." I plead. He sniffs and crosses his arms.

"Oh fine." I smile and hug him.

"Its completely routine, I'll be fine." I tell him before walking into the patrol ship. It's barely large enough to hold the amount of bots and cons we're taking but it'll do. 

"Let's go!" I shout at the pilot over the thrumming of the engines. We take off and I notice several of my soldiers are nervous.

"Its alright. No harm will be done to us. If an Autobot steps out of line I'll take care of it." I assure them. They all smile at me and I close my eyes. Requiem. How will he act? Does he hate me? Primus I hope not. I guess we'll find out when we get to Iacon.


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spying, drama, idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC's, like and comment please

'Jeopardy pov.'  
I gulp nervously as the ship lands on the outskirts of Iacon. I gesture for my soldiers to stay and walk to the entrance of the ship. Requiem. He studies my faceplates for a moment before smiling.

"I need to have a word with Jeopardy, go ahead. And absolutely NO fighting with the other soldiers." He orders his soldiers. They brush past me and I step closer to him. We stare at each other for a moment before he leans forward and places a light kiss on my helm.

"Let's go kick some Quintesson ass." He says with a smile.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you from the big bad aliens." I snicker before we walk back on the ship. So far the soldiers are ignoring eachother so I guess that's better than fighting. I stand close to Requiem, but the others don't notice since the ship is so cramped. The flight is basically just awkwardly silent. Even though the Autobots don't say anything they send a few dirty looks at my soldiers and I. The ship lands and we file out. Requiem and I lead them side by side. The outskirts of Praxus are basically still wasteland. After all these years of reclaiming Cybertron we're still too afraid of the Predacons to reclaim it. 

"My father said this mission could take weeks. Let's set up a safe zone and put up some temporary lodgings. Landslide and Oracle, scout the area." Requiem suggests.

"Good idea. Scrapclaw, Shadepunch, join them and keep watch from the air." I order. They salute before jumping and transforming midair. We start unloading the supplies from the ship and I set up the energon converter while the other set up the medium sized metallic cubes that will serve as our temporary lodgings.

"Ma'am we have a problem." Skyhigh says as we trots up to me.

"What is it?" I ask as I set my screwdriver down.

"There are only 5 lodgings. That means a Decepticon and an Autobot will have to lodge together." He says nervously.

"At ease Skyhigh. I'll do it." I soothe. He squirms before running back to his sparkmate, Overboard.

"Need help?" I blink and look up at Requiem from the ground. 

"Depends. Have you ever set up an energon converter?" I tease. He laughs and slides to the ground beside me.

"Looks like we're bunking together." He says with a smile.

"Are you flirting with me?" I ask with fake shock.

"Mabye." He replies. I chuckle and we sit in comfortable silence as we set up the energon converter. 

"Alright, here goes nothing." I mumble before turning it on. It hums for a few seconds before a cube of bright blue energon comes out. I slump and frown at it.

"What's wrong? It's just energon." Requiem says as he grabs the cube and takes a sip.

"Its Autobot energon. If my Decepticons drank that they'd be purging non stop." I sigh.

"I'll fix it. I'm sure I can get it to produce both." He tells me with a smile.

"Well it's possible but I don't want to bother you." I decline.

"It won't. I'll do it as a show of good will. Besides, I'm courting this really cute Decepticon and I'm hoping she'll like it." He jokes with a smile.

"I think she will." I say with a smirk. 

"While I do this you can set up our lodgings." He says as he starts tinkering. I nod and pat his shoulder plate before standing and walking to the last unclaimed lodging. I code it open and look at the surroundings. A tiny desk with packages of blankets and pillows, a small wash rack with only a curtain for privacy and...one berth. That might be a problem.  It has room for two but we'll have to be close. I take some data pads out of my subspace and toss them on the desk and rip open the packages for the blankets. I spread them over the berth and lay the two pillows at the head of the berth.

"Homey." I mutter to myself. The door opens and Requiem steps in with a red energon cube. I take it with a smile and take a sip.

"Just like carrier used to convert." I joke. He chuckles and looks around.

"Oh. One berth." He notes.

"Well we'll have to make it work. It won't offend your delicate sensibilities correct?" I ask.

"I think I'll be okay." He says with a leer. 

"We should probably get to sleep then. Just a warning, I cuddle in my sleep." I say with a wink as I crawl on the berth. Requiem smirks before joining me.

"What a coincidence. So do I." He teases. Oh this is gonna be fun. 

*3 weeks later* 

"Requiem!" I whimper as our sparks merge together. 

"Shh my love, I have you." He mumbles from above me. I give a final shudder as our sparks finish the merge and slowly separate. 

"Our sparks are on the same frequency." He whispers with a smile. I nod and pull him down beside me.

"My carrier is going to be ecstatic. He keeps telling me how I should find a sparkmate to provide grandsparklings and here we are." I mumble.

"I'm not sure he'll like that I'm an Autobot." Requiem suggests.

"No he'll love you. Just mention his superior flight pattern or something to boost his ego. Ah, don't talk about his wings though, that's considered an insult." I warn. There's a knock on the door of our lodgings and Skyhigh's voice barely breaks through the door.

"Ma'am we have heavy Quintesson activity in sector P35." He shouts. I sigh and we get up.

"We'll be right there Skyhigh, let us get some energon." I shout back. Requiem hands me a cube and I sip it.

"Ugh I can't get used to this stuff. It's so sweet." I say as I make a face.

"Autobots like sweet energon. Sorry I can't make it exactly how you like it." He apologizes.

"Hey, most Decepticons wouldn't even try." I say as we step out of the lodging. The others are milling about getting weapons ready.

"Alright listen up!" I shout. Everyone stops and comes to listen.

"So far we've deduced that there are 3 Quintessons, and they've set up several machines for unknown purposes." Requiem says.

"We move out in 5 minutes." I announce. They all salute and move to collect the necessary supplies.

"Ready My Spark?" I whisper.

"Ready My Spark." He mumbles back. I go to the small armory we set up and gather my electro whips. 

"Gun or no gun?" I ask Scrapclaw.

"Take two small blasters just in case." Shadepunch advises. I nod and thank them. 

"Overboard you and Skyhigh stay behind. If we get captured I have an emergency comm waiting and if that happens you're to fly to Kaon and warn my Sire." I order. He nods reluctantly and I lead Shadepunch and Scrapclaw to Requiem and his Autobots.

"Stay in stealth mode until we attack." Requiem states. We all nod and start creeping through the rubble. It's disturbing that their base is so close to our camp. We travel for several minutes in a heavy nervous silence. I signal for a stop and we spread out to hide behind the ruins surrounding the Quintesson camp. They're tinkering with those strange machines they set up.

"Divide and conquer?" I suggest.

"Divide and conquer." Requiem agrees. We all split up and slowly surround their camp. Requiem shouts for the others to attack and it goes off perfectly. Almost perfectly. I struggle as a tentacle wraps around my throat. I try to hit my attacker but my arms are pinned by another tentacle. The Quintesson holding me steps out and calls out to the others.

"Release us at once." It hisses out in a raspy voice. I shake my head and Requiem glares at the Quintesson in fury. 

"Let. Her. Go." He growls. I gasp as I feel something pierce my shoulder plate before I'm thrown at them. Requiem catches me and lays me to the ground while the others take out the Quintessons.

"Enjoy that poison!" The one who grabbed me shouts as he's forced to the ground. Scrapclaw pauses in forcing him down and looks at me in fear.

"Call Skyhigh and Overboard!" Requiem orders Oracle. He cradles my helm and I groan as pain flares from the stab wound. I blink away tears as our ship lands to my right. Requiem lifts me into his arms and carriers me on. The Quintessons are shoved into a corner and given barely any room. I groan in pain as the ship lifts off.

"Head to the Iacon Capitol Building." Requiem orders Landslide.

"But sir-" 

"Do it!" He shouts. My optics start drifting shut and Requiem urges Landslide to go faster. 

"We're almost there." He whispers to me. 

"I'm sorry." I mumble back. The last thing I hear is Requiem screaming.


	3. Revealed

'Requiem pov.'   
I pace outside the room my Carrier has set up as Jeopardy's temporary clinic. Her Carrier and Sire are sitting huddled together with tears in their optics but I leave them alone out of respect. Carrier steps out of the room with a grim look and they shoot up.

"What's the news?" Starscream asks with fear in his optics. 

"It's...it's Parclel. The only cure is for her to have a sparkmate. The poison is slowing down for some reason but it will kill her if she does not bond with someone." Carrier tells them with genuine sorrow.

"Our sparkling." Starscream sobs.

"Jeopardy will never bond with someone she doesn't love. We have to accept that she's going to die." Lord Megatron says.

"Megatron. I am sorry." Sire comforts him with a servo on his shoulder. I close my optics. I'm afraid to tell them that we're bonded but they'll never believe that the poison just went away.

"She's not going to die." I mumble. They all turn to me.

"What?" Starscream snaps. 

"She's not going to die." I say once more while giving them all a meaningful look. They still don't get it.

"She's awake and asking for Requiem." A nurse says as she leans out of the doorway. I rush in without thinking and stumble to Jeopardy's bedside. I place a servo on the side of her faceplates and give her a tear filled smile. She looks tired but smiles up at me.

"Looks like you saved my life. I'll just have to wait for my hero moment." She murmurs coarsely. I laugh silently and brush a kiss against her forehelm. She looks to the doorway and winces.

"Hello Sire. Hello Carrier." She whispers. The nurse brings over a cube of blue energon but I push it away.

"She can only have red cubes." I scold softly. The nurse nods and runs out.

"At least you have him trained." Starscream jokes. 

"You bonded with her?" Carrier hisses.

"I love him/her." We say at the same time. We smile at eachother once more.

"Oh god they're sickeningly cute." Starscream mutters.

"Sire?" Jeopardy questions.

"I honestly can't say I'm surprised, you never settled. At least this way we don't have to worry about you." Lord Megatron answers.

"Besides, Lord High Protector and Prime were originally consorts. We're simply continuing Cybertronian tradition." I say as I eye my creators. Sire still looks shocked but gives me a nod. Carrier fidgets and turns to look at Jeopardy's vitals. 

"Neurokill's going to be so fragged off at you." Lord Starscream says suddenly. Jeopardy groans and hides her optics.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from the tiny little Decepticon." I tease.

"Try saying that when he's electrocuting you with his tentacles." Jeopardy mumbles. The door opens and a frazzled nurse steps in before closing it hurriedly.

"S-sir, Lord Wasp is here with a Decepticon who looks like he's seconds away from destroying the place!" She shouts.

"Oh good Neurokill's here." Lord Megatron deadpans.

"Let him in." Carrier orders. She presses a button on the data pad she's carrying and a few seconds later the doors are thrown open.

"JEOPARDY!" Neurokill wails. He wraps himself around her and sobs into her shoulder.

"How's that going?" I ask Wasp as he sidles into the room. He gives Neurokill a dreamy look and smiles. 

"Perfect." He sighs. I roll my optics and turn back to Jeopardy and Neurokill. He's sitting on the edge of her bed now smiling.

"Thank you Requiem. Obviously she needs a babysitter 24/7." He chuckles. Jeopardy makes an offended noise and Wasp laughs. 

"Well I'd better go. I'm assigned to question one of the Quintessons." Neurokill says reluctantly as he stands up.

"Make them hurt." Lord Starscream orders. Neurokill bows before following Wasp out.

"That's Soundwave's sparkling?" Carrier asks with a shocked look.

"His carrier is Skywarp." Lord Starscream says. Everyone 'ohhs' like that explains everything. 

"Wait a second. So Neurokill is your cousin?" I ask Jeopardy. She nods and smiles.

"We weren't allowed to tell outsiders growing up. Neurokill would have been targeted as the Prince of Vos." She says. Another nurse comes in carrying a cube of red energon and I snatch it before Jeopardy can take it. I give it a quick scan before nodding and handing to her.

"Oh god between you and Neurokill I'll never get any freedom." Jeopardy groans. I smile at her and she sips from the cube. 

"Let's give them some space." Carrier suggests as he goes to the door. Lord Starscream pats Jeopardy's servo before leading everyone out of the room.

"That went much better than I thought it would." Jeopardy sighs as she relaxes into the numerous pillows on the berth.

"When you're more stable I'll help Carrier move you to my room. Then we can cuddle and watch videos of organics doing stupid things. I remembered you saying you stayed on Earth when you were younger and became enamored with squishies." I say as I grasp her servo.

"I made friends with a girl named Shayla. She joined the conversion program you know. She named herself MilkyWay and joined a dimensional exploration crew. When she transitioned from human to Cybertronian she told me it was her biggest dream to explore the multiverse. I'm happy for her but I miss her." Jeopardy says with a smile. 

"You get some recharge. I'm going to ask my sire what I can do to help spy on the Quintessons." I say before kissing her gently. When I pull away she snuggles into her blanket and falls asleep almost immediately. I flick the lights off and slip out of the room quietly. 

'Jeopardy pov.'   
I lay in the dark trying to fall asleep but give up eventually. I sit up and pull my communication tablet from my subspace. I type in MilkyWay's designation and wait for a few minutes. I smile gratefully when she answers. Her plating is green and silver and her frame type is Seeker.

"Trine leader. Something wrong? You usually only contact me when you're upset." She says with a squint.

"I fell in love with Requiem Prime, got sent on a mission with him, bonded said Prime, got poisoned by a Quintessom, and our carriers found out about us bonding." I ramble in one breath. She blinks at me before smiling and laughing.

"ONLY YOU!" MilkyWay cackles.

"M-Way, I literally almost died, have compassion." I groan to my trine mate. She giggles to herself quietly with a servo over her lipplates. 

"So hey, we just got back from a dimension where Cybertronians are Dragons. How cool is that?" She squeals.

"Dragons? You mean predacons?" I ask.

"No no, they were earth Dragons! I even met our counterparts, they were super chill." MilkyWay says. 

"Well I've got some free time for the next week. How about I come meet your bond mate? Give him the old Trine shovel talk." She suggests with an evil smirk. 

"As long as his aft isn't harmed I'll allow it. I scoff.

"You dirty femme!" She cackles. 

"Well, I have to go. Turns out poison makes you tired." I chuckle. 

"Night night boss con! Don't die before I come to visit!" She laughs as she signs off. I set down my communication device and snuggle under the warm blanket. How hard can it be to not die?


	4. What the what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Requiems bitchy sister and Milkyway.

'Jeopardy pov.'  
"And so she's bleeding gallons of blood from her nose, the doctor's passed out on the floor, and I'm sitting there, holoform covered in blood, wondering what her parents are making for dinner." I tell Ratchet as he pushes my wheelchair. We laugh together for a second before a huff sounds beside us. I wince and look at Requiem's sister, Quickstep. She doesn't exactly like me.

"Can we not talk about squishies? Humans are so gross." She mutters.

"I'd like to see you say that in front of your Aunt Miko." Ratchet says sternly.

"She's not a squishy." Quickstep says with an eye roll.

"You're not serious are you? General Miko was one of the first converts. How do you not know that?" I ask as I look up at her. She blushes angrily and looks away.

"Anyway, your physical therapy is progressing very well Jeopardy. I daresay you'll be able to move all on your own by the time Requiem returns." Ratchet says as we near my quarters. We turn at the sound of rapid pede steps and I smile as Neurokill run toward us.

"Jeeze Neuro, you miss me much?" I laugh at my trine mate.

"She's here! MilkyWay's ship just landed and she's on her way here~" Neurokill sings as he does a little dance.

"She is?" I gasp happily. I give Ratchet a pleading look and he sighs.

"Oh alright, but take Quickstep with you. She needs to get out." Ratchet mumbles as he walks away.

"I have to spend time with Deceptiscum?" Quickstep sneers. Neurokill and I wince but keep our mouths shut. He gets behind my wheelchair and starts pushing me towards the landing bay. After walking through the halls of Iacon Citadel forever we finally reach it. When we get there we see three bots talking amongst themselves.

"Aunt Miko! Jeopardy told me the most ridiculous lie." Quickstep giggles as she runs up to them. Oh sure, she's nice to them. 

"I didn't start that fire at the Cybertron day party!" General Miko shouts.

"What? No, she said you're a convert." Quickstep says.

"Not a lie. We all are. How's the patient?" Rafael asks me as he places a servo on my shoulder. 

"Very well, thank you Doctor." I say with a nod.

"But...how? You guys are so unlike humans." Quickstep says.

"Quickstep if the daughter of Megatron and Starscream has less problems with us being converts than you, you need to think long and hard about your stance." Jack tells her sternly.

"She does not! She's a decepticon!" Quickstep shouts as she stomps her pede.

"She's also a little thing called Prime Consort, or so I've heard." A smooth voice calls. Neurokill and I turn happily to smile at the new arrival. It's hard to see how we missed her ship landing but now her crew is busy unloading cargo.

"Captain Milkyway-"

"M-way!" Neurokill shrieks as he tackles her. She laughs and swings his smaller form around. She sets him down and I smile at the red and gold femme. 

"Jeeze Trine Leader, you look worse than I thought." She sighs as she places a gentle servo on my shoulder.

"Well seeing your scrappy faceplates makes me feel 10x worse." I giggle as she laughs.

"You're trine mates?" General Miko asks as she holds out a servo to MilkyWay. MilkyWay shakes it with a nod.

"Yes ma'am. I'm glad you're here, we found some interesting things in the last dimension and we thought you'd want to take a loom." MilkyWay says as she tilts her helm at a cargo box. 

"Lets take a look. Raf, you're the science expert." The general says as we move toward the boxes. Neurokill helps me stand and I peer at the artifacts.

"The language of the primes." Doctor Rafael and I whisper.

"The what now?" Jack asks.

"The language of the primes is the oldest form of Cybertronian language, they used it to speak to Primus. I can read it but it's impossible to know the spoken form unless Primus decides to miraculously give me the gift of speaking it." I sigh. I reach down to touch the strange looking artifacts and a harsh lights envelopes me. 

"Jeopardy!"

*several weeks later in a dimension far far away*

"You're the cutest wittle Dinobot ever." I coo to T as he makes sparks in his mouth.

"The femme is showing feelings again." Crosshairs sneers. I pick up a hubcap and toss it at his helm.

"Its an emotional time for me! I'm carrying and stranded in another dimension! Leave me alone before I tell Grimlock he can eat you." I shout.

"Crosshairs please do not upset the girl who just yesterday made lightning strike a tree." Jimmy yells at Crosshairs.

"When did Cade say they're getting back? Bumblebee and Hound are the only ones who don't say insulting things to me." I mumble as I lounge on an old car.

"Hell he's probably dead by now." Jimmy scoffs as he walks back into the shack. 

"Lets go see what your sire and carriers are up to." I tell the mini Dinobot as I scoop them up. Pterry flies around my helm while T and Slug's baby cuddle close to my slightly bulging chassis. We really need to name Slug's baby. It had come as quite a surprise that I was pregnant, and Cade had started cussing about more sparklings destroying his trailer. He acts mean but he's a teddy bear. My offsprings spark is in the last stages of development before it drops into the gestation chamber to begin actually building a form for itself. I come to the huge entrance to the Dinobot's underground tunnels and smile at Slug and Strafe.

"Hey guys." I call to them. It's rare to see them in their bot forms but they can't afford to be complete destruction with the sparklings around. At the sight of their carriers, Pterry and Mini Slug transform into their robot forms and rush to their carriers.

"Me Strafe love you." Strafe purrs calmingly to Pterry as he picks up his sparkling. T makes a whining noise and I look around.

"Where's Scorn?" I question as I join the Dinobot's on the ground.

"Heat. Grimlock and Snarl taking turns helping him." Slug answers as his sparkling gnaws on his fingers.

"Sorry little guy, your carrier's busy. Grimlock around? T misses his sire." I giggle. They share a look and I groan.

"He didn't." I sigh in exasperation.

"Him Grimlock want police cruiser very bad." Strafe says apologetically.

"He better spit it back up before Cade returns." I mumble with a shake of my helm.

"Too late." Slug grumbles as he points at the approaching vehicles.

"Aw man. Come on guys, it's uncle Cade." Pterry makes an excited squawking sound before flying in his direction.

"Oh! Before I forget Slug, what should we call your sparkling? Can't call him mini slug forever." I chuckle. He thinks for a minute before nodding to himself.

"Pounder." He answers.

"Aw cute. Well I'm gonna go keep Cade from killing your mate." I sigh as I rush back to the shed. 

"Greetings Cade. How was the trip?" I greet as Cade crawls out of his car.

"Depressing." He huffs

"Bumblebee says you're always depressed since your Prime left." I murmur. 

"Jeopardy-"

"I understand Cade. I miss my Requiem very much. Just...know he'll be back for you. I can feel it." I tell him with an encouraging smile.

"I know. So what're you hiding?" He asks with a grin. I freeze and fight the urge not to look back at Grimlock.

"I'm not hiding anything." I giggle nervously.

"Yeah you...Grimlock!" Cade shouts as he runs around me.

"Well boys there goes your sire." I sigh. Pterry squawks happily and Pounder hits his helm on my arm. 

"I hope my sparkling is as cute as you babies." I coo as I cuddle the little mechlings.

"Aw that's just adorable." Hound chuckles.

"Bumblebee." I call. Bumblebee smacks hound and plays some very insulting radio clips.

"Ow! Dammit femme, stop sending your sparkling to do your dirty work!" Hound complains as he lumbers away. Bumblebee kicks his pede angrily and clenched his fists.

"Hey Bumblebee. It's okay. I know you miss him but Optimus is gonna come back." I say as I pat his shoulder. The Dinobot's squirm from my grasp to run into Cade's trailer and I sigh.

"You know it's so weird. My world is nothing like this. For one you're older than me, not the other way around. Optimus is my father in law, as the humans say. Ratchet and my Carrier aren't...gone. My sire isn't a psychotic lunatic. Not anymore at least." I chuckle sadly. Bumblebee nudges me and plays a sad song. I giggle as wipe away my tears.

"Sorry. Carrying makes seekers all mushy. Usually we're toned down by our trine and mate but...I don't have them with me." I mumble. Why'd I have to touch that artifact?


	5. Chapter 5

'Jeopardy pov.'  
"Where is Vivian?!" Optimis roars as we fire on Quintessa's minions.

"She's gone." I answer as we advance. The humans plan will not work and I pray Cade and Vivian know that. I flinch as the piece of cybertron hanging near us is fired on. I look behind us and gasp.

"Optimus, they won't make it!" I shout as I point to Cade and Vivian. Optimus turns from our enemies and runs for his sparkmate. 

"Provide cover!" I order as the decepticons try to hit the prime. Optimus manages to scoop up the two humans but the piece of land we're on starts tilting and falling. I grab Bumblebee and Hotrod and fly us through most of the debris while Optimus and the others are thrown around. I drop Hotrod and Bumblebee and land beside Optimus.

"Protect them." He tells me before attacking the decepticons around the device. The others immediately go for Galvatron but I hold back.

"Jeopardy listen! That's not your sire, you know that. You gotta fight him. You can do it." Cade urges as Bumblebee is tossed to the side by the tyrant. Optimus charges and Galvatron holds him down.

"I can do it." I whisper before launching myself at Galvatron. I pull out my whip and strike him with it.

"I've got this." I call to the Prime before resuming my fight.

"Pathetic." Galvatron snarls as he hits me. I wrap an arm around my gestation chamber and lurch as a heavy weight shocks me. Of all times for my sparkling to start forming a frame they choose now? Galvatron sneers and goes to offline me but Optimus kicks him, causing him to fly through the wall. I feel myself start floating as I groan from the pain.

"Jeopardy, what's wrong?" Optimus asks as we fall through the air.

"My sparkling, they're trying to drop into the gestation chamber." I cry as I curl in on myself. 

"Easy child." A voice whispers in my audials. 

"What?" I murmur as I squint.

"I will ease your pain. You must defeat Quintessa. Aid Vivian and Cade and I will bring you help." The voice whispers again.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Optimus as my pain fades.

"You are a Prime's Consort, Primus can choose to act through you. Though it has not been done, in this dimension at least, for a very long time." He says. 

"Vivian!" I gasp as I remember my task. I activate my thrusters and fly toward her and Cade. Just as I reach them I prevent Cade from being impaled by a sharp piece of metal and gently guide Vivian to the staff. I feel someone grab me and I jerk in surprise.

"Galvatron!" I scream as I try to hit him. Cade goes flying from my servo as the tyrant and I struggle.

"You're not half the mech my sire is! He loved his people and his sparkmate and me!" I shout as I claw at him.

"Your sire is weak and foolish! He should kill you himself for shame!" 

"Your help is here." I throw my head back and my optics go wide at the feeling of several bonds snapping into place. My carriers...trinemates...REQUIEM. 

"SIRE!" I scream as I reach for him through my bond. Galvatron tries to silence me but a clawed servo slashes out his optic. My carrier envelopes me in his embrace as my sire places his cannon to the imposters helm.

"Carrier." I croon as I hug him.

"Are you...are you carrying?! What are you doing in a battle field while carrying?!" He demands as we avoid debris.

"I'll explain later. We have to stop Quintessa." I urge.

"The Prime and his doppleganger are handling her. We're getting out of the path of damage." Sire growls as he grabs both of us.

"Hotrod, the humans!" I shout before I'm lifted by my creators. The mech mods before him and Optimus dive for the two. We smash our way through a wall and fly just far enough to escape damage from the crash. 

"Izabella!" I call as I spot the small human.

"Jeopardy! You're okay!" She cries with a smile.

"Of course. We're family now." I tell her as I cradle her in my servos. I set her down carefully and smile as Optimus and Prime drive out of the smoke followed by the others and-

"Requiem!" I shout as I pluck at our bond. He transforms and runs to me. I propel myself forward and we fall to the ground.

"You're alive. Youre alive." He murmurs as I kiss his faceplates. 

"I respect Primus but if he ever sends me to another dimension without you, I'll worship Unicron." I sob. We sit up and he blinks in surprise when he sees my slightly rounded abdominal plates. 

"You're carrying." He says dumbly.

"Truly you are the wisest of the Primes." I quip. He laughs and helps me stand. 

"Boss!" Milkyway sobs as she and Neurokill rush to hug me.

"I missed you two. I never want to go without bonds again." I sigh as I hug my trine. 

"We were looking for a way to find you then this crazy portal opened up and swallowed us and I heard this voice telling me to help you. Neurokill cried like a sparkling when he found out you were safe." Milkyway chuckles with tears in her optics. 

"It was justified!" Neurokill argues as he cries. Requiem wraps an arm around my waist and smiles at me.

"We should probably get back before my carrier blows a fuse." Requiem chuckles in my audial. I nod and turn to Cade and the others.

"Thank you. If you hadn't helped me, my sparkling and I might not be alive right now. Good luck Cade." I tell him with a smile. He waves to me from Optimus' servos. I turn to my creators and smile.

"You and Requiem are not done yet." What? But I helped, you said I would be finished with this world!

"You and your mate are needed in another place, along with Neurokill and his mate. You will not be alone this time." Oh not again.


	6. Chapter 6

'Jeopardy pov.'  
I groan softly as my optics online. I blink in surprise as I look around the room I'm in.

"Where the frag am I?" I question as I sit up slowly.

"You're awake!" Wasp gasps as he looks up from his datapad. I start climbing out of the berth I'm in and he rushes to stop me.

"Where is Requiem." I growl as my optics flash.

"Calm down. You can feel him right? I can communicate with Neurokill and I'll tell you where they are but you need to know something first." He tells me as he holds my shoulder plates to keep me on the berth. I place a servo on my large stomach plating and sigh before nodding.

"We're in the past." He deadpans.

"Come again?" I ask with a raised optical ridge.

"Few thousand years in the past actually. Around the time that the treaty was made. And we both know why the treaty was made." He says as he gives me a serious look.

"Quintessons." I whisper with horror.

"There's more. We're with the Autobots. Requiem is with the Decepticons." I feel my optics fill with tears as my helm drops. Wasp places a servo on my shoulder as I cry silently. I hear the door whoosh open and a few mumbles. I look up and blink. The original members of team Prime are standing in the doorway looking suspiciously at me.

"Hello." I greet shyly. 

"Hi! My designation's Smokescreen. Ignore these guys they're sticks in the mud. What's your designation sweetspark?" He asks as he presses a kiss to my servo.

"Jeopardy, and I have a sparkmate." I deadpan.

"Where is he then?" Smokescreen challenges. 

"I don't know!" I shout as I start crying again. Wasp hugs me as Arcee smacks Smokescreen. I settle down after a moment and rub my stomach plates.

"Your sparkling is developing normally. I could see it was a very recent drop into the gestation chamber." Ratchet says as he steps forward. I blink in surprise when I see his stomach plates swollen as well. 

"You're carrying?" I ask with a smile. I had forgotten mine and Requiem's birthing dates are soon.

"Indeed. I'll be happy when this little bitlet is out." He sighs with a soft smile.

"I'm out, mushy carriers scare me." Wheeljack says as he exits the room. Smokescreen follows him with a pout.

"Forgive them, they are not as trusting as we are." Optimus says with an apologetic smile.

"They're forgiven. I haven't always been a trusting bot myself." I say awkwardly. Saying bot instead of con just feels wrong.

"Wasp told us you two are neutrals." Arcee says suspiciously.

"Yes. Our creators are from opposing factions but we all became rather close." I confess with an appreciative smile at Wasp.

"About 'getting close', I should tell you about Milkyway and Quickstep." Wasp says nervously.

"What." I deadpan.

"They're courting?" He squeaks. My optic twitches and I clench a servo.

"My trinemate, my brilliant sweet Milkyway, is in love with...Quickstep?" I hiss.

"I know Quickstep doesn't necessarily like you, but she's improved!" Wasp insists.

"Doubtful!" I shout.

"Don't hurt me please?" He chuckles nervously as he gives me puppy dog eyes.

"Moving on." I grind out as I rub my temples.

"More importantly than whatever that was, we've got bad news. Quintessons have been attacking." Arcee says gravely.

"And?" I question blankly.

"Uh, Quintessons. The big bad things that make grown mechs run like sparklings." Bulkhead clarifies.

"Quintessons aren't that scary. I've already fought them. Parclel is nasty slag." I mumble with a shudder. They all stare at me in muted shock.

"That...is horrible." Arcee gasps softly.

"Where we're from Quintessons are an occasional nuisance, but not really a bad problem. Requiem and I were chosen to lead an observation campaign and we bonded while on the mission. He saved my life." I sigh as I remember our bonding.

"No one as young as you should have to even think of fighting." Ratchet insists.

"It's my job. Someday Requiem and I will be the leaders of where we live and our creators will finally be able to relax. Until then we'll prove ourselves the best ways we can." I tell him with a fond smile.

"Where exactly are you from that mechs from opposing factions are the leaders?" Arcee asks as she crosses her arms.

"Oops. Guess we should tell them." Wasp says with a shrug. I nod and turn to Optimus.

"I am Jeopardy, Future Lord High Protector, consort to Requiem Prime. We come from the future." I tell him honestly. Their jaws drop and Bumblebee starts whirring loudly.

"You can't believe her!" Arcee shouts.

"Optimus, this is obviously a trick by the cons." Bulkhead says with a glare at me. He moves towards me and the room starts shaking.

"No." 

"Now you interfere? And thanks for separating me from my sparkmate, again!" I shout as the ceiling.

"The treaty."

"Fine." I snap. Wasp shakes his head at me as the autobots stare at me in shock.

"Only you would disrespect a literal deity." Wasp sighs.

"You speak with Primus." Optimus says with a slightly surprised look.

"More like he tells me to do stuff and I do it." I admit.

"You're Megatron's daughter." Ratchet realizes across the room. I smile and nod.

"They call her the Consort of Peace because her bonding to Requiem settled a lot of cross faction bigotry. Autobots are assholes in the future. And present it seems." Wasp says as he crosses his arms and glares at them.

"Who are you, exactly?" Arcee asks with a servo on her hip.

"When my sire retires I'll be in charge of leading the Earth based troops against any Quintessons stupid enough to attack. Uncle Raf likes to call me one medical experiment away from creating a new supervirus." Wasp chuckles.

"You really do need to stop following your carriers footsteps. Remember when you gave yourself Cosmic Rust? My sire had to spend weeks in the lab to find the cure." I scoff.

"You gave yourself cosmic rust? You're more irresponsible than Bumblebee and Knockout combined!" Ratchet shouts as he throws his servos in the air. I start laughing and point at Wasp while his faceplates heat up. Arcee gasps in realization before joining me in laughter. Bumblebee's optics widen and he points at Wasp before fainting.

"Oh-oh my god I've never laughed that hard before." I gasp as tears streak down my faceplate. 

"Bee and Knockout?" Bulkhead says in a disturbed voice.

"They're considered the hottest couple in our time. Uncle Knockout is such a romantic fool." I sigh with an eye roll.

"I still can't believe my Carrier was such a big part of your life and we never met until that party." Wasp laughs.

"My Carrier practically kept me in his arms for my whole sparklinghood. Once I got older I learned how to escape my nannies pretty quick." I shrug. Eventually my Creators just learned to stick with normal tutors and allow me to roam with Neurokill at my side. The door opens and Ultra Magnus steps in. He gives me a distasteful look and turns to Prime.

"The Decepticons have contacted us sir. Your son is demanding his mate."


End file.
